A Big Oopsie
by Major-Fire-Blaze
Summary: Bella has never told Emmett that she was allergic to peanuts, and other nut products. It didn't seem important at the time, and he was just making cookies. just a fluffy One-shot with bonding on Emmett and Bella's part. Implied Edward/Bella. T for safety


A Big Oopsie

Summary: Bella has never told Emmett that she was allergic to peanuts, and other but products. It didn't seem important at the time, and he was just making cookies. just a fluffy One-shot with bonding on Emmett and Bella's part. Implied Edward/Bella

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot. I don't make money off this story.

Warnings: Some course language. That's it pretty much.

AN: My second story. Just enjoy.

I don't care if you don't review. Just enjoy and keep reading.

P.S: I don't really know anything on allergies with nut products. I have allergies to chocolate and incense, but that's it. Everyone reacts differently.

00000000000000000

Bella sat I the living room of the Cullen home with Emmett in the kitchen. Edward and the other family members went hunting in the next state for the bear Rosalie liked so much. Emmett had volunteered to stay and watch Bella, and in her mind: he was babysitting her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like last time when she burnt her hand on the stove badly. Carlisle had scolded Bella for her little accident when boiling water.

Water.

The human just shrugged it off. She was accident prone to a fault. No lie there. Edward, Bella's wonderful boyfriend, understood that fault in his precious mate, and watched her twenty-four seven and did mostly everything 'dangerous' for Bella. Esme had been cooking with Bella more just to watch the clumsy human. Bella didn't mind it to much. They were family, and she understood their need for the only human Cullen to stay safe.

Well, now: Emmett was with Bella watching her happily. He was currently in the kitchen baking believe it or not. He wanted to make cookies for Bella as he had been learning with Esme. Emmett was a pro by now, and wanted the only human to taste his master piece. Bella was watching the news currently about the crimes happening in the states. They had moved to Alaska a few months ago, to start over for Bella's inevitable change that would happen. Edward wanted Bella comfortable with her surroundings before he changed her to make her more calm afterwards. Bella Cullen didn't mind at all.

''Bella!'' Emmett called out as he sped into the living room to see the human Cullen sitting on the chair Carlisle usually sat in, in just her pajama shorts and one of Edward's shirts that was big on her by far.

Bella turned to her head away from the large television to see the bear Cullen standing next to her with a wide grin and a few cookies on a small plate.

''Thanks, Emmett.'' Bella said flattered as she took the plate of the delicious smelling cookies that didn't seem burnt, deformed, or poisoned.

Emmett grinned wider if it was possible. ''Try one! Tell me how I did, little human.''

Bella shrugged and took one to bite off a bit. She didn't see the harm in trying them. Emmett tried his hardest with it, so she would try it.

Bella tasted the cookie and it was great. It was warm, soft, and had an odd taste to it, but not unpleasant. ''This is good Emmett! You did great, big brother.'' She commended, making the Cullen male beam in happiness.

Emmett clapped his hands. ''Awesome! I'm going to go clean up the kitchen so Esme doesn't kick my ass to Canada again.''

Emmett zoomed away quickly with the human laughing at the memory of doleful Esme actually kicking Emmett to Canada for cracking a few tiles and cabinets in the kitchen just a week ago somehow. Bella had been told by Alice after she had the vision of where Emmett landed. Somehow: he ended up in Canada. Bella had laughed so hard she couldn't breathe for a few minutes with Edward laughing at Alice's bored look at the vision and at Bella, including Emmett's predicament. Jasper had left to go get Emmett with a big grin and Rosalie just shook her head and helped Esme fix the kitchen and windows. Rosalie hadn't been too worried about her husband. He was still alive, so she wasn't worried.

Bella was content in eating the odd tasting cookies and watching the news over the shooting in Detroit. She glanced down to her wedding ring and smiled in the memory of her and Edward finally marrying a few months ago. She had never seen Edward smile so wide before when she had said 'I Do.' It was wonderful at their dance, her and her father's dance, Carlisle's and her's dance, and she had even danced with her mother Renee for the last time. Charlie had gotten engaged with Sue Clearwater just after Bella's wedding, and Bella couldn't have been happier for her father finally moving past her mother.

Bella shook her thoughts away and went back to focus on the news and the Detroit shooting.

00000000000000000

Inside Canada, Edward Cullen; husband of Bella Cullen, stopped mid dash and looked around.

Edward felt that same feeling again. The feeling where Emmett was doing something bad, and it involved his precious Bella.

Edward allowed his deer to run away from him as he debated on calling Bella or Emmett. Rosalie stopped next to her brother, who she called her little brother despite their ages. Rosalie looked at her brother who was fingering his phone, and knew he had that feeling again that involved her husband and his wife.

''Edward?'' Rosalie asked.

Edward shook his head. ''I have that feeling again. The one where Emmett is doing something very, very bad. And it involves Bella.'' He stated with a sigh.

He didn't know what his brother was doing with his wife, but he knew it would do something to injure his Bella.

Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair. ''I knew it.'' Rosalie muttered and took out her cell phone to call Carlisle and tell him and the others to head back to the house due to something that may be happening.

Edward took out his phone and called Emmett while he and Rosalie rushed back to Alaska.

_''Hey, bro.''_ Emmett said happily over the phone.

''Emmett, what are you doing right now?'' Edward's accusations in his voice.

Emmett sighed._ ''I'm cleaning the kitchen. I just made Bella some cookies, and she's highly enjoying them, by the way.''_ Emmett gloated.

Edward had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind about those cookies. ''What type of cookies exactly?'' He questioned as he heard the others catch up with him and Rosalie easily..

_''Uh. Peanut. I heard they were really good, and Bella's loving it.''_

''Emmett: take away her cookies. Now. Take them and tell her to spit out whatever she has in her mouth.'' Edward ordered before telling Carlisle he was speeding up to make it back to the house.

Edward used his speed to head further ahead from the family with Carlisle sighing and already thinking of grounding Emmett and getting Bella some medicine.

_''Why?''_ Emmett asked worriedly.

''Emmett, she's allergic to nut products.''

_''…BELLA SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT! DO IT!''_ Emmett yelled frantically, and Edward could hear his wife question Emmett's frantic yells. _''JUST DO IT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS!''_

_''WHAT?''_ Bella yelled out before Edward could hear her spitting whatever was in her mouth out.

''Emmett, don't panic. Just take the cookies away and throw them away. Watch for a rash, and difficult breathing, alright?'' Edward told him the signs of allergic reactions that Bella suffered when she ate the nut products.

Edward hung up the phone and rushed back faster to the house. He had found out Bella was allergic when he had accidentally given her Chinese food with walnuts. Bella had waved it off when Carlisle had given her some medicine to stop the rash from forming and to avoid the breathing difficulty that had become evident. Ever since then: Edward had looked at every ingredient of the foods she ate just to make sure no nut products were in it. He was double protective in that subject, and his wife just went with it.

Bella was a magnet for problems, and her allergies were no different.

00000000000000000

''Okay Bella, um. Let me check you. We have to look for a rash.'' Emmett said uncertainly.

Emmett had no idea what he was doing, but Bella had lifted her shirt to reveal her body and the Cullen male turned around quickly to not see her naked skin.

''Shit! I can't do this! I can't look at your chest. You're my sister. Just, just, look for a rash or something.'' Emmett half-stuttered. Emmett wasn't going to lie: Bella Cullen had a nice body. He wasn't putting his immortal life on the line for looking at his brother's wife's naked flesh after most likely signing her death warrant _before_ her due date to actually die.

Bella sighed and looked down at her stomach to see nothing there. She looked on her arms and legs: nothing. She looked on her chest: nothing. She thought she was good.

''I don't think I see anything. What about my neck?'' Bella asked when she put her shirt back on so Emmett could look again without the fear of looking at her without a shirt.

Emmett slowly turned around to look at his sister's neck and sucked in an unneeded breath at what he saw.

''Shit.'' Emmett simply stated.

Bella felt her neck but Emmett held her wrists down before she touched it; just in case it spread from touch. Not that he knew about allergies. The human Cullen looked to Emmett's face to see he had wide Topaz eyes and a fearful look as he kept inspecting her neck that was slowly being consumed in red patches that looked painful. The human didn't look to be in pain, and Emmett could hear that heart of hers becoming just a little faster. Her breathing hadn't changed yet, but the vampire knew that it was bound to happen.

''Okay, Bella. We are now going to play: lay on the couch and don't fucking move.'' Emmett side-tracked the human that became nervous.

''Is it bad?''

''Um, no, no, not really.'' Emmett lied at the rough looking skin that was becoming more red.

Emmett let Bella sit on couch again. He was fearful that she would become worse if she sat in Carlisle's chair. He had no idea about allergies, and he assumed if she breathed in that cookie smell: she would become worse. Emmett Cullen was lost and felt so bad about this situation he put his sister in.

Bella knew that look on her brother's face. ''It's okay, Emmett. You didn't know. It's my fault for not telling you.'' She insisted with a small smile.

Emmett glared as he sat on the coffee table. Emmett knew Bella was trying to put this on her and not him: the person who made the damn cookies.

''I should have known, Bella. Edward never let you have nuts at all, and now I possibly killed you.'' Emmett moaned out and scratched his head.

Bella scoffed. She felt her heart speeding, but she didn't feel her breathing chance. She felt a little light headed, but it didn't really matter to her. It would stop eventually, right?

''Emmett, I have a death sentence already. You just sped up the process. I don't mind. It'll stop eventually.'' Bella reassured her vampire brother.

Emmett rolled his eyes and made a smirk. ''You're welcome, little sister.'' Emmett paused for a few minutes. ''How are you feeling? No lies.''

Bella sighed. ''Just dizzy. It'll go away I'm sure.'' She said uncertainly.

Emmett made a noise and rubbed Bella's hands. ''Well, if you die: you'll be a vampire when you wake.'' He joked weakly, making the human Cullen smile at his trying to defuse the tension in the house.

It was either tension, or Bella just couldn't breathe.

Emmett waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity as he kept his eagle eyes on the human that was beginning to breathe differently.

Eventually, Edward made it back before the others and quickly went to his human wife's side.

''Alright, stay seated Bella, and stay relaxed like you were. Emmett, go get a glass of cool water.'' Edward instructed calmly.

Emmett nodded and sped into the kitchen for a glass of water with ice and sped back to the living room with the human that was having her back rubbed by Edward as she attempted to breathe in more air. Emmett put the glass on the coffee table, not bothering with a cozy or those things Bella insisted on using with the expensive glass table.

The others soon came back and Carlisle had instantly went to his office for the allergy medication he had prescribed Bella in Forks. Esme and the others stood by with Emmett not being scolded due to him feeling worse about giving Bella the cookies he himself had made for her. Jasper patted his brother's shoulder comfortingly. He understood the terrible feeling of hurting Bella by accident. He clearly remembered Bella's eighteenth birthday. Bella didn't truly remember due to the events of Edward leaving and her old fear of her husband leaving her again. After they had gotten married officially; Bella's fear had faded slowly.

Carlisle gave Bella the injection in her thigh, much to her displeasure of having a needle anywhere near her, and soon after her breathing came back to normal, making Emmett sigh in relief.

The rash didn't go away, but Edward and Carlisle didn't expect it to for a few hours at best.

Bella rubbed her chest. ''That was fun.'' She tried and looked to her husband.

Edward had a scolding look directed at his wife. ''You should have asked what type of cookie it was.'' Edward told her.

Emmett rubbed his head again. ''You should have told me about her damn allergies, bro. I feel terrible.''

Bella shrugged as her husband continued to rub her back soothingly. Carlisle threw the needle away safely and gave Bella the water and more or less ordered her to drink all the water before speaking again.

''It's fine, Em. I'm so used to Edward taking everything that has nuts in it away form me in a nano-second. It's a terrible habit I acquired. Renee and Charlie did the same thing.'' Bella remembered.

Emmett sighed and Rosalie ran her hand down her husband's arm. ''Damn. I'm sorry, Bells. I should have known to not do it.''

Bella shrugged it off. 'Like I sad: you just sped up the process, Emmett.''

Emmett laughed. ''True. I'll remind you of this when you're turned, just so you know.''

Alice nodded. ''He's got the plan, and it's solid.'' Alice informed helpfully.

Edward shook his head and took a seat next to his wife who was grinning. Carlisle was inspecting the angry rash on the human Cullen's neck

''Well, Emmett: do you have anything to say about this?'' Esme folded her arms and looked to her bear son.

Emmett shrugged and toed the ground like a child who did something naughty, and not a vampire that gave his brother's human wife an allergic reaction.

''I made a big oopsie.''

-Fin

_Enjoy it. This is my second story._

_-Major Fire Blaze_


End file.
